


Anghel

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: Feliz Natal Mamma.Como o seu presente este será em partes, porque ainda não sei como continuá-lo, mas foi feito com carinho, para o casal que nos deu muitos momentos de felicidade.





	Anghel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsdeEspadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsdeEspadas/gifts).



> Feliz Natal Mamma. 
> 
> Como o seu presente este será em partes, porque ainda não sei como continuá-lo, mas foi feito com carinho, para o casal que nos deu muitos momentos de felicidade.

     Não era uma noite diferente de nenhuma outra. Era um início de noite nem muito fria, nem muito quente, agradável. Não sabia quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que tinha sentido o vento daquele jeito e achado que estava perfeito assim mesmo. Não se lembrava qual tinha sido a última vez que tinha andado nas ruas e mesmo com tantas pessoas... Era como se elas não estivessem ali.

     O caminho que fora conhecido e desconhecido ao mesmo tempo. Se fosse dizer não sabia porque Anghel tinha decidido morar ali afinal porque em seus sonhos aquela casa só tinha sido comprada por culpa de Ivan... Por sua culpa. Mas naquele mundo, ele nunca tivera realmente a chance de conhecê-los. Nunca tivera a chance de ser deles... Ainda assim, Ivan apenas foi andando, andando, passo a passo, até estar na porta daquela casa.

     Normalmente ficaria nervoso, amedrontado. E estava. Mas não mais do que sua vontade de apenas poder vê-lo. Quando ouviu um “quem é” por trás da porta, em uma voz conhecida apenas fez uma pergunta. Quando o loiro abriu a porta o olhar de Ivan se levantou o suficiente para ver os olhos dele, algo que igualmente não sabia a ultima vez que tinha feito... Saber a cor dos olhos de alguém...

     Eram olhos que mostravam confusão, estranheza, e um pingo de agressividade que lhe fez abaixar o olhar aos pés novamente. Eles tremiam, só esperava que não fosse o bastante para que não suportasse ao menos mais um pouco. Precisou respirar uma vez, antes de se repetir, a voz baixa, humilde, levemente amedrontada...   


     - O Isa está aí por favor?

     - Quem é, Lu?

     A voz apareceu do nada. E precisou se lembrar de respirar ao levantar os olhos e ver o mais velho exatamente como o conhecia de seus sonhos. Desde os cabelos compridos, soltos naquela hora da noite, os óculos de armação vermelha, a expressão mais doce... Expressão que não durou muito quando ele mesmo viu a expressão de Lucien, e ouviu sua voz novamente.

     - Isa...

     Aquele era um dos poucos nomes pelo qual o conhecia, e o único que sabia que seria dele independente do quanto ele o mudasse. Anghel, Gabriel, Raphael ou usando o sobrenome Morningstar... Não importasse qual fosse, ou mesmo o quanto ele odiasse aquilo, ele sempre seria Isa.

     Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, genuinamente feliz, mesmo quando não sabia se aceitaria seu último desejo. Estava feliz porque naquele último ano tudo eram apenas sonhos... Ele era apenas um sonho feliz que acabava assim que amanhecia e a voz daquele homem que gritava pelo café-da-manhã... Um sonho feliz... Mas só um sonho e ele sabia que naquele mundo, talvez um dos únicos mundos... Eles nunca estariam juntos. Não havia mais tempo para os dois.

    E não importasse o quanto o olhar dele fosse assustador naquele momento Ivan apenas pediu baixo:

    - Eu gostaria de pedir um favor... Por favor.

    Pediu da forma mais respeitosa possível e depois de um instante Anghel o chamou para entrar enquanto Lucien trancava a porta. Eles não confiavam em si, claro que não, afinal como um rapaz como ele poderia saber aquele nome? Ivan era jovem afinal, não mais do que dois anos mais velho que o loiro. Não devia ser mais do que um moleque que mal estava se livrando das fraldas quando Isa matara os pais.

    E mais do que isso ele era a verdadeira imagem de patético. Não era difícil para Anghel ver tudo que talvez outras pessoas não notassem por completo em um primeiro olhar. O braço de Ivan tinha algum ferimento que não o permitia movê-lo direito, o estômago ou algo naquela área devia estar em dor, um dos pulmões provavelmente estava danificado. E o que o mais velho podia ver como uma tola chance de chantagem em troca de ajuda médica, poderia se tornar uma grande surpresa para ele.

    - Qual é o seu pedido?

     - Isa... Eu posso ser uma de suas vítimas, por favor?

     A surpresa na expressão dele, sabia que era algo difícil de ver. Uma surpresa que gerou um silêncio por alguns segundos. Nada de ajuda... Não a do tipo que eles poderiam esperar, mas sim uma outra ajuda... Porque Ivan precisava daquilo, ele só precisava de um segundo de felicidade e para ele bastaria. Misturar aqueles sonhos em realidade e ter o fim que nenhuma deles lhe mostrara... Ser morto por ele... A única pessoa que sabia que podia dar exatamente o amor compatível com o seu.

     - Então você vem na minha casa, a noite, com uma ereção,  sabendo meu nome... E seu desejo é morrer para mim? Estou curioso... Porque quer isso? Porque eu?

     A curiosidade dele não era uma surpresa, e as palavras dele lhe fizeram corar com a citação do volume entre suas pernas. É claro que estava excitado. Mesmo em meio à dor, mesmo sabendo que sua morte poderia estar próxima e que dois assassinos seriais estavam na sua frente, sua excitação ainda estaria ali.

    - Porque eu sonho com isso. Eu sonho comigo te pedindo para me matar.

    - Você sonha?

    A voz soou descrente, Ivan sabia que era o tipo de coisa difícil de explicar, difícil de fazer parecer ser real... Mas não tinha mais nada a perder. Peter estava morto, não podia voltar aos pais e nem ao mundo... Mesmo se fosse para estar atrás das grades da prisão, não queria morrer sozinho, daquela forma... Então apenas se permitiu falar o quanto conseguia com tudo que estava passando naquele instante.

    - Eu sei que você matou seus pais... Que sua mãe costumava a lhe banhar com produtos de limpeza, sei que seu pai parecia mais morto do que vivo, e que ela não aceitava o fato de você ser gay e nunca aceitou o que você passou quando era... jovem...

    Abaixou o olhar para aquela parte, porque não era algo que gostava de relembrá-lo, mas quem mais sabia disso? Mesmo Lucien não devia saber até aquela extensão a menos que o próprio Isa tivesse o falado. Seu olhar se manteve baixo, forçando-se a continuar mesmo quando achava que o mais velho não devia estar muito feliz, talvez...

    - Em alguns eu sou seu vizinho, outros você trabalhou na minha escola, foi meu médico, mesmo me encontrou em um orfanato... E até... Até uma cidade amaldiçoada.

    Aquela era a parte menos real de muitos sonhos. E sabia que iria lhe fazer louco, mesmo quando as outras faziam muito sentido.

    - Em algumas até vivemos lá. Eu, você, Lucien...

    Fitou o loiro por um momento.

    - E eu sou... Muito feliz nesses sonhos.

    Sorriu novamente, provavelmente seriam seus últimos sorrisos, os poucos que já tinha mostrado em toda sua vida. Sorrisos amorosos e sinceros. Sorrisos felizes, mesmo que só estivesse feliz com sonhos e ilusões...

    - Então porque você veio aqui pedir para que eu te mate?

    - Porque eu vou morrer, logo.  Eu gostaria que fosse você... Sinto muito se parece tedioso.

    Uma vítima que se entregava por vontade própria, sentindo paixão por aquele momento, excitação pura... Porque Ivan sabia que a morte para si seria quase como um orgasmo, e um alívio depois... Ou talvez sua alma não fosse capaz de deixar aquele mundo, mas ao menos ele ainda teria lhe matado. Não achava que ficaria preso porque não haveriam arrependimentos.

    - Não parece. Estou curioso com como isso vai ser.

    O viu se levantar, se aproximar, como a mão dele tocou seu queixo e lhe fez levantar o olhar para os olhos azuis dele, o sorriso maldoso que tinha no rosto tão lindo dele... Um sorriso que gostava tanto de ver e que refletia nos olhos dele o que ele sentia.

    - Obrigado... Anghel.

    Experimentou chamá-lo daquele jeito. Porque de todos os nomes, de todas as versões, exceto por algumas, Ivan sabia que era aquele o nome o qual gritava em meio ao prazer, era o nome que chamava quando estava carente, o nome que saía de seus lábios quando estava em meio às lágrimas... Era o nome que dizia cada vez que se declarava dele.

    - É como me chama em seus sonhos?

    - Sim...

    - Bem sua cara.

    Ouviu o loiro comentar no final, e sabia que de alguma forma não era o nome que o chamavam daquela vez então. Mas esperava que estivesse tudo bem aquele pequeno egoísmo seu.

    - Imagino que queira tudo isso hoje.

    - Se puder... Eu não tenho para onde ir.

    - Como quiser.

    O ouviu falar algo com Lucien, imaginando que fosse para que ele pudesse garantir que não teria nenhum rastro seu o ligando com eles, para ver as câmeras das ruas, e coisa do tipo. Sobre os vizinhos ou gente que pudesse tê-lo visto na rua... Ivan estava com aquelas roupas que o escondia desde que o corpo não fosse encontrado imaginava que estaria tudo bem.


End file.
